The Last 5 per Cent Cherry on Top
by NollyLvn
Summary: It's not a hidden fact that you will meet some assholes in online games. Some might turn out to be shy people, some just persist on being assholes. Gruvia –in-game AU


Hello, Gruvia shippers! Been a long time since I started a new story in this fandom.

Take the confusion to the end. Enjoy!

''

 **The Last 5% Cherry on Top**

''

This will start the story. Day #156:

"Uhh, why is no one hrre?"

"Up."

"Oh, there's someine here."

"Yeah, are u new?"

"No, I'm not. Where are tge others?"

"Died."

"Oh."

''

Day #160:

"Still no one?"

"Nope."

"Then what ate we supposed to do with just the two if us?"

"Nope, just u."

''

Day #175:

"Hello?"

"?"

"Why is it just you herw?"

"Told ya, the others died. This game is dead."

"But we're still here..."

"Cuz we're stuck, the system can't log out our accounts. Suck it up."

"…I'm sucking up an asshole."

"…Thought you were a girl."

"I'm a girl, but you're an asshole."

"I'm not an asshole."

"K."

"At least, I don't typo."

''

Day #178:

"See, you're an asshole."

"How am I an asshole?"

"Because you don't introduce yourself. We're stuck here until the system fixes the bug, you said. We only have each other."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Hi, Fine. My name is Juvia."

"I'm not fine."

"Fine, you're pretty unstable for a VR gamer."

"Dude."

"Yes, Fine?"

"Alright, alright! I'm Gray."

"Hello, Gray. Nice to meet you."

"Yea, nice 2 meet u 2."

"...That's weird."

"Who cares?"

"You're still an asshole."

"Who caressss?"

"Ugh."

''

Day #182:

"Gray?"

"Wat?"

"Why did the others die?"

"The war was nasty, I shit u not."

"Oh..."

"How'd ya survive urself?"

"I hid in a safe zone."

"That's genius."

"Not really, that means I'm a coward."

"At least being a coward made you still alive. What's the use of being brave if you die at the end?"

"…I see."

"."

"Just a dot?"

"Yep."

"Ugh... Can I ask you something? :o"

"Go ahead."

"How did you survive yourself?"

"…"

"Gray?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Oh, okay, sure. Let's talk about something else."

"Yea, let's."

"…"

"…"

"Ask something!"

"Why should I?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk about something else!"

"Not rly."

"Still the asshole."

"Whatevs."

''

Day #185:

"So I found out about something."

"Which is?"

"Apparently, a skilled beta user in the previous war beat all of the other gamers."

"Oh."

"Be more excited about it!I hope I can meet him! XD"

"For what?"

"Ehh, learn from him? He beat _everyone_ , I think that's cool :3"

"That's violence, not cool."

"It's just a game, so what?"

"We still need our brains and feelings to play too."

"Huh? Are you secretly a girl?"

"Not in hell. And don't change the subject, you're just naïve."

"Hmph."

"And childish."

"HMPH."

''

Day #186:

"G(r)ay."

"…"

"G(r)aaaay?"

"…"

"Fine. Gray?"

"What?"

"I'm still curious of that beta player."

"Good luck on trying to run into him when there's only us both here."

"Do you think he quitted?"

"Hell if I knew."

"Have you met him?"

"Nope."

"U r useless, g(r)ay."

"See, very childish indeed."

"Idc, I want to meet the one who managed to kill the entire players in this VR."

"You could be killed."

"Well, thank God, I'm not killed."

"You're insane."

"So? We're stuck. We can't get out unless we kill each other."

"*raises eyebrow*"

"I don't plan on killing anyone, FYI."

"Yeah, yeah, up to you."

''

Day #188:

"I'm soooo bored, Gray, humor me."

"No."

"Then do racism to me."

"Why would you want me to do racism?"

"I just want to know."

"Atrocious."

"Try it?"

"No."

"But I'm bored."

"Not my circus."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just once?"

"Nope."

"Jerk!"

"Naïve."

"Ugh, asshole."

"Pfft, childish."

''

Day #189:

"Yesterday was fun, Gray XD"

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Geez. I'll let you in on a secret."

"And that is?"

"I'm the beta player."

"…Huh?"

"You read me."

''

Day #190:

"Are you sure, Gray?"

"Yep."

"…Why did you kill them all?"

"It's none of your business."

Will this end the story?

''

Kinda like that. If you have assumptions about the war, then please put them up in the reviews! XD I might continue, or not, but it doesn't depend on anything... And I have nothing against any sexual orientation.

So, kind readers, any thought?

06/07/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
